


Summer Lovin' (Yukari Mishakuji x Reader Fluff Drabble)

by AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios (UniqueMeKylieBWrites)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, K Project - Freeform, admin kai, k - Freeform, k anime - Freeform, k project imagines, k project scenarios, yukari mishakuji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMeKylieBWrites/pseuds/AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios
Summary: On a hot summer day, you and your boyfriend walk along the seaside.Drabble, flluff, wholesomeness, honestly this is so cute





	Summer Lovin' (Yukari Mishakuji x Reader Fluff Drabble)

“Ughhhh! Yukariiii~ It’s too hot...”

You pouted up at your boyfriend as you walked down the seaside street with him, your hand comfortably in his despite the sweat that was beginning to seep from both your palms. It had been a day of shopping for the two of you, but now that you were headed home, the sun had turned incredibly hot, much too hot for your preference. You looked up at him gave him a pleading look

“Could we get some ice cream? It’ll cool us down. Pleaseeeee?~”

The man beside you sighed a little and looked down at you, a small smile on his face. How could he deny a face like that?

“Well, alright. Only because you look so cute.”

With that decided, you kept walking forward, as an ice cream shop was right down the way, and he held the door open for you once you arrived, cool AC hitting you in the face.

The both of you walked up to the counter, looking down through the glass at the colorful tubs of ice cream that assaulted your eyes. You put a finger to your lip, looking over them all.

“Hmmm, they all look so good~ It’s hard to choose just one...”

Yukari, however, had quickly spotted his favorite flavor, and ordered it in a waffle cone, just how he liked it. You looked back at the flavors and decided on a classic vanilla flavor in a cone as well, knowing that it’s one you enjoyed. The girl behind the counter quickly scooped the ice cream into separate waffle cones and handed them to the both of you over the counter, then shuffled over to the register to ring up the total.

“That’ll be 650 yen~”

Before you could pull out your wallet, Yukari quickly handed the clerk the money and gave her a small smile.

“You can keep the change.”

“Kari, I could have paid for mine!”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s my treat~”

With ice cream in hand, you both walked across the street to the beach, slipping off your shoes and carrying them in your free hands. Once you reached the water’s edge, you let the cool waves splash over your feet and looked out at the ocean. It really was such a lovely view. You eagerly dug into your ice cream, enjoying the sweet treat as it cooled your mouth. You smiled happily and looked over to Yukari.

“This is perfect~ Just what we needed, don’t you think?”

Yukari blinked a bit at you before stifling a laugh. On the tip of your nose was a white dot of vanilla ice cream, which had probably been left there from when you dug so eagerly into your cone.

“You have ice cream on your nose~ Let me get it.”

The man leaned in closer to your face and gently licked the sugary dot off of your nose and into his mouth, smiling at you just afterward. The blush that danced across your cheekbones was charming, and he looked into your eyes gently.

“There~ That’s better.”

Out of embarrassment, you purposefully knocked your forehead against his, hoping to lighten the mood with some playfulness. Yukari pulled back a bit and rubbed the area, smiling wide.

“What was that for?”

“You got all romantic and sweet and I panicked!”

“You’re too much, you know that?~”

You were always doing odd things; getting stuffed animal cause they looked lonely, putting your pillow in the freezer when it got too warm, or even using apple juice instead of milk in your cereal. Yet it was always these sorts of things that made him love you more and more.

“C’mon and eat your ice cream before it melts.”


End file.
